Roxas in GX
by BlueYusei
Summary: Sequel (Linked) to Roxas in 5Ds. After visiting the world of 5Ds, Roxas decides to use the power of the Sword of Chaos once again to explore the world of GX. Follows the main plot, may have 4Kids dialogue.
1. Prologue

_**Hi everyone! As you can see, I'm gonna make a Sonic/YGO GX crossover that is called Roxas in GX; I've been watching lots of GX and now I'll be introducing Roxas in the world of GX. **_

_**This will be based on the first episode onwards; this is just a little prologue but please review me and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Prologue**

This adventure starts out in a planet called Mobius. It is a peaceful planet that is filled with animals that are known as 'Mobians'; they look like the animals you see on Earth, but they are more anthropomorphic then you know. Among these animals lives the most-known hero: Sonic the Hedgehog. He is most known for saving the world from an ancient water being known as Chaos and also for saving the world from a particular space station called Space Colony Arc from crashing.

2 months after these 2 events occurred, he met an all-new hero from a city called Maxis on the planet Earth named Roxas Tailwind.

Roxas was an average 18 year old orphan with a fascination for Sonic; he always loved challenges and races and when racing, he loves the feel of the wind passing through him. He always wanted to go faster than anyone else; that's when things changed for Roxas. He had a mysterious dream of grabbing a sword relating to Sonic the Hedgehog; then a day later, he gained super speed and encountered the Centrifuge. Later that day, Roxas met Knuckles; Knuckles told him about the sword which is called the Sword of Chaos and that it doesn't just give him super speed, it also gives him chaos powers. Then the next day, Roxas was face to face with the creator of the centrifuge, Dr. Fuse Robotnik. He couldn't beat him at the time, but he was saved by Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog; as a thanks for saving him, Roxas decides to go with Sonic to Mobius.

Since then, I, Roxas have been helping Sonic and his friends on fighting Eggman or finding Chaos Emeralds.

But, that wasn't the only thing I did... I met a great friend and a strong duelist.

This friend I met was named Yusei Fudo, a master mechanic, whose dueling involves using mostly 'Synchron' monsters, which soon become powerful Synchro Monsters; with the help of my Mobian Deck, I helped Yusei get his Stardust Dragon from his old friend Jack Atlas. However, during that duel, Yusei, Jack and I had these glowing marks that were linked to a being named the Crimson Dragon, the people that have these marks were called Signers; me and Yusei entered a tournament that was held in the Kaiba Dome called the Fortune Cup. This was when I gave Yusei my Sonic Boom Dragon, with the card, I told Yusei to beat Jack with it in the finals.

This was the day I left the Fortune Cup.

Since then, I've been helping Sonic and the gang with collecting Chaos Emeralds and kicking Eggman's butt; but even though its great here at Mobius, I did miss Yusei in his world. _'I wonder if Yusei is using my Sonic Boom Dragon...'_

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a glow coming from the top of my drawers, where my deck is; I turned around to see something glowing on top of my deck. After a little while, the glow died down, showing a white boarded card. _'Is that what I think it is?'_ I walked towards my deck and picked up the card that glowed; it showed an image of a cobalt dragon that was familiar.

_'It is! It's Sonic Boom Dragon! But... how did it get here? Did Yusei succeed in beating Jack? Hmm... maybe Sonic Boom Dragon has a mind of its own and it wanted to come back to me...'_ I held my right hand up and the Sword of Chaos appeared in a flash of white; I looked at it with a smile and thoughtfully said, _'I think its time I go on a little road trip'_.

Without hesitation, I wrote a note saying where I'm going, I picked up my deck and said "Chaos Control!"

* * *

_**Hope this is good enough, remember, if you haven't read Roxas in 5Ds yet, then you have no idea what the synchro monster that was mentioned is.**_

_**See you soon ;)**_


	2. Next King of Games

_**Here's the next one! I hope everyone's got a nice background on Roxas 'cause you're gonna see him a lot in this story; this is the first episode of GX in my way! Hope you like it!**_

_**Please fav and review! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Next King of Games**

A small white flashed, but it then died down showing Roxas with the Sword of Chaos in his hand; he re-summoned it away and looked around where he was with interest. He was in a city of some sort, but it looked like he was on a pathway somewhere in a park; Roxas looked around more and realised where he was.

_'This is...this ain't New Domino City! This looks different..._' Roxas ran to the end of the pathway to get a better view of the area; he saw a very tall tower, plus a dome shaped building that was close to him. _'I'm guessing that's the Kaiba Dome, but where am I exactly?'_ Suddenly, a boy with brunette hair was running towards him; but it looked like he didn't know where he was going and he rammed into Roxas.

The boy dropped his duel disc as well as some cards from his deck; Roxas bent down to look at some of the cards, he picked one up with curiosity and had a look at it. It was a Normal monster card with 1600 ATK and 1400 DEF, the image showed a metal armoured man shooting electricity from the palm of his hands, it has many orange gems on the armour and it had a few bits of yellow armour with it; the named showed 'Elemental Hero Sparkman'.

Roxas smiled at it and said to the boy, "You missed this one". The boy looked at Roxas with a smile and replied, "Thanks! I'm gonna try out for the academy". Roxas raised a brow and questioned, "Academy? As in Duel Academy?" The boy nodded and added, "What about you? You going for the academy?" Roxas shrugged and answered sheepishly, "I don't see why not, but I don't know which way it is to be honest with you".

The boy dropped anime style but got up quickly and just replied, "Follow me then, I know the way, but you gotta be fast!" Roxas started to run and catch up to the boy; the boy looked at Roxas when he was beside him and added, "Wow, you are fast! Name's Jaden Yuki!" Roxas smiled and replied, "I'm Roxas, great to meet you Jaden!"

* * *

**20 Minutes Later at the Kaiba Dome...**

Outside the Kaiba Dome were two ladies with lots of paperwork in front of them as well as one other guard with them; there were no people in line to sign in for their duelling exams. The man then sighed and looked at his watch; he said, "Well ladies, that's it, make all the no shows 'no shows'". The ladies secured their paperwork but a call stopped them. "Wait! I'm no 'no show'!" The caller of that voice was Jaden climbing up the railing.

"You can count Jaden Yuki as present thank you! Well, just as long as I don't lose my grip!" Jaden was holding onto the rail tight, but Roxas ran to the top of the stairs just in time to see Jaden; Roxas sighed and pulled Jaden up to safety. Jaden brushed himself off and removed the branches that were stuck in his hair. "Thanks Roxas". Roxas smiled and replied, "No problem, now lets go inside and watch some duels go on!"

Both Roxas and Jaden dashed into the main area where all the duels were held; there were four duel fields to play on and on one side of the arena, there was a big TV screen to show the duels more closely. A boy with light blue hair and glasses on was sitting on the stands, watching the duels take place; he wiped the sweat on his forehead, relieved that he won his duel.

Jaden looked for a spot to sit down until his name was called for the duel; he then found the light blue haired boy and decided to watch from there. "Wow, look at them go!" Jaden watched a duel taking place between a guy with black hair and a very light grey jacket against a proctor; the guy with black hair had 'Vorse Raider' and a face down on the field and he has 3200 Life Points, while the Proctor has 'Big Shield Gardna' and 'Gear Golem the Moving Fortress' in Defense Mode with 1900 Life Points.

* * *

The proctor yells out, "Alright new guy, multiple choice! You got two monsters staring you down! Do you A. Throw in the Towel? B. Beg for mercy? Or C. Run home to momma?" The black haired duellist answered, "I'll go with D. None of the above!" The face down the duellist had on the field revealed itself and the proctor looked shocked. "A trap?" The duellist, smiled and answered, "Exactly, you see with Ring in Destruction, I can destroy any monster on the field that's in attack mode and then we both take damage equal to that monster's attack points".

A ring was put on to Vorse Raider and the ring got bright until it destroyed it; the life points went down to 0 for the Proctor but the duellist was left with 1300. The Proctor nodded to him and said, "Clever move applicant, welcome to the academy". The duellist bowed and replied, "Thank you, oh wise Proctor".

* * *

Jaden looked at the duel with a smile on his face; Roxas was watching it too, he was behind him and the blue-haired boy. "Wow that last guy really tore it up". The blue-haired boy looked at Jaden and added, "Yeah Bastion Misawa, they say he got the highest score on the written exam of all us applicants".

Jaden widened his eyes and said, "Wow, I just barely passed". The blue-haired boy added, "Yeah me too, my name is Syrus by the way, nice to meet you; I kinda have a thing where I have test anxiety, I don't know how I won my match". Jaden patted Syrus' back and replied cheerfully, "So you're in! Congratulations, I'll be in too as soon as I win my duel!" Syrus asked confused, "Wait you haven't duelled yet?" Jaden shook his head no and Syrus added, "Then you might have a problem, I think this one was supposed to be the last one".

Jaden looked unsure but Roxas spoke behind him, "I've still got to duel as well, by the way, nice to meet you Syrus, I'm Roxas". Syrus gave a slight smile and said, "Nice to meet you Roxas, what did you get in your written exam?" Roxas raised a brow up and said, "Well... to be honest... I didn't take any exam... I'm just a duellist wanting to go to the Academy".

Syrus looked shocked and asked, "Really? How did you get here? Only those on the list of applicants are allowed in the Academy". Roxas was about to explain why, but two guards came down from where he was standing and grabbed him tightly; Roxas tried to get away, but he was struggling.

"What are you guys doing?" The guards kept hold of him and one of them answered,"You haven't signed in for your duelling entrance exam, so we're going to throw you outta here!" Roxas was still struggling, but he had an idea. "Wait! How about a duel? If I win, I get a place at Duel Academy, if I lose, I'll leave like nothing ever happened". The guards were still holding him but they looked at each other in thought; after some time, they nodded and let go of Roxas.

"You got yourself a duel then kid, what's your name?" Roxas looked at the guard and answered, "Name's Roxas". The guard replied, "Meet me in Duelling field number 3 in five minutes". Roxas nodded and made his way down to the duelling arena; he entered a door and it lead him to the field. On the other side was the guard he agreed to duel. "Ready Roxas?" Roxas smiled and answered, "I'm always ready! Let's duel!"

* * *

**Roxas – 4000**

**Guard – 4000**

**(Playing "Team Aqua/Magma Boss Battle Remix" from Glitchxcity)**

The guard drawn his card first and had a look at his hand; it contained two Thunder Dragons, Polymerization, two Masked Dragons and the card he just drew was Monster Reborn. The guard smiled and said, "I'm gonna kick things off with this!" He held the two Thunder Dragons and a spell card from what Roxas can see. "I fuse my two Thunder Dragons to fusion summon, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" A swirl swallowed up two green dragons and replaced it with a dinosaur like creature; it had a green tongue but it had an extra mouth on the top of its neck and it had a large purple horn, the creature created lots of electricity as it was summoned.

**Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon – ATK 2800 DEF 2100 LV7 – Thunder / Fusion - LIGHT**

"**Thunder Dragon + Thunder Dragon"**

Roxas stared at the fusion beast wide-eyed and thoughtfully said, _'This isn't good... he's already got a monster that even Shadow can't beat on his own!'_ Sonic appeared beside him with a smile on his face and replied, _"The bigger they are, the harder they fall, let me on Roxas! I'll take it on!"_ Roxas had his eyes on Sonic and added, _'No I can't, even if I use my Mobian 1 Up, you won't be able to use your ability... but I have a better plan, just watch when its my turn'_.

"Scared of him? You should be, 'cause now, I'll summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" A bone coloured dragon with a red underbelly and tail appeared on the field; it appeared that it had a white mask on.

**Masked Dragon – ATK 1400 DEF 1100 LV3 – Dragon / Effect – FIRE**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck.**

"With this, I end my turn!" The guard said while pointing at Roxas, he added while laughing, "Let's see you getting into this academy now!"

**Roxas' Turn**

Roxas narrowed his eyes at the guard, but he then declared his draw and had a look at his hand, it contained Vector, Mobius, Eggman Plan 1, Eggman Plan 2, Mobian 1 Up and Master Emerald; the card Roxas just drew was Power Ring. Roxas smiled and thoughtfully said, _'Watch this Sonic, I'm gonna stop him in his tracks!'_ "Okay, I'm activating the spell card, Mobian 1 Up!"

******Mobian 1 Up – Normal Spell**

******If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. The Special Summoned monster has its effect negated.**

Everyone discussed the card Roxas just played, even Jaden who was watching it too was confused; Jaden said to himself, "I've never heard of that card before..." Syrus wanted to add, "Me neither, I wonder if he is as good as you?" Jaden had a smile on his face and replied, "I hope so, 'cause then, I get to duel this guy at the academy!"

A guy with blue hair and dark blue eyes, who was standing on the top balcony was watching the duel carefully; he seemed interested, but he showed no emotion. Next to him was a girl with short blonde hair and grey eyes; she too was watching the duel, but instead of the guy next to her, she was curious to know what the card is, they were both silenced.

A boy with black spiky hair and grey eyes who had a blue uniform was also watching the duel; he was confused about the card Roxas played, but just decided to watch the duel more.

"Here's what the spell does, if you have monsters and I have none, I get a mobian monster from either my hand, deck or graveyard, so to put in simple terms, I's summoning out Silver the Hedgehog in defense mode!" A white glow appeared from Roxas' deck and a silver-furred anthropomorphic hedgehog with gold buckles on its gloves and boots, which were slate and sea green appeared on the field.

******Silver – ATK 2000 DEF 2800 LV7 Beast / Effect - WIND**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, if this card is attacking or being attacked by an opponent's monster, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Silver; when you do, banish both it and this card, then any monster banished by this effect returns to the field at the end of the Battle Phase.**

Everyone gasped in astonishment at the monster's appearance; Roxas smiled at them, but he continued. "Then I'm gonna summon Vector the Crocodile in defense mode!" A green anthropomorphic crocodile with headphones and a golden chain necklace appeared in his defense form.

******Vector – ATK 1800 DEF 1000 LV4 Reptile / Effect - EARTH**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, by removing 1 Speed Counter, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. That selected monster cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until your next Standby Phase.**

"I place two cards face down and I'll make it yours".

******Guard's Turn**

The guard raised his right eyebrow with interest, but he drew his card; he added to his hand and announced, "You think that hedgehog will save you? Fat chance! Because I can equip Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon with this Electro-Whip!"

******Electro-Whip – Equip Spell**

******Increase the ATK and DEF of a Thunder-Type monster equipped with this card by 300 points.**

******Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon – 3100 ATK 2400 DEF**

"Then I'm gonna summon another Masked Dragon but in attack mode this time!" The same dragon from before appeared beside Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. "I'll switch my other Masked Dragon to attack mode! Now Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack that hedgehog!" The red dinosaur charged up large amounts of electricity and was about to shoot Silver, but Roxas stopped him.

"Sorry, but I've got a trap! Go Eggman Plan 2!" A ghostly silhouette of the Death Egg robot appeared in front of Silver; it shot a missile at Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. The attack still continued, but it didn't destroy Silver, it knocked off a few life points from the guard. "What did that trap card do? Why didn't it attack your monster?"

******Guard - 3800**

Roxas smiled and answered the guard's question. "The trap happened, it basically takes off 500 attack points off of that attack, so you couldn't destroy him". The guard growled and added, "So what if you protected your monster? I can get rid of it next turn and speaking of attacks... Masked Dragon, attack that green crocodile!" The dragon flew straight towards Vector, but like before, Roxas had a trap to be used.

"Didn't you see? I have another trap! Eggman Plan 1! This will negate this one attack!" The Masked Dragon flew back to its position like nothing happened. "Fine, then the other Masked Dragon will destroy it since you don't have any traps to protect you, Masked Dragon, attack that crocodile!" The dragon flew towards Vector, but unlike the previous attacks, this monster destroyed Vector. The guard laughed and said, "On my turn, you'll have nothing left, so make the most of this turn 'cause this will be your last!"

**Roxas' Turn**

_'He's right... with the cards in my hand there's no way I can take him down... what am I gonna do now?'_ Roxas had his two fingers on the top of his deck, but suddenly, a voice spoke to him in his thoughts. _'Use the next card, it is the first step on winning this duel'_. Roxas eyes widened at his deck and thought, _'Wait... who was that? That voice was somehow familiar, but where?'_ Roxas eyes changed from surprise to confusion, but he added thoughtfully, _'Oh well, let's hope this voice is right...'_

Roxas drawn his next card dramatically, like a Destiny Draw; he turned it around slowly for only him to see it. It was a card called Sonic Dash Collect. Roxas smiled and announced, "I activate the spell Sonic Dash Collect!"

******Sonic Dash Collect – Normal Spell**

******Remove 1 Speed Counter from a 'Mobian' monster. Draw two cards.**

"I'll remove a speed counter from Silver so that I can draw two cards". Roxas drew his two cards from his deck and the spell card he just activated exploded into pieces; the two cards Roxas drew were Tails and an unknown card he had never seen before, this was what made Roxas confused about the draw. _'Wait... I've never seen this card before... is this what the voice was telling me about?'_ The card was a effect monster card, it looked a bit like Shadow the Hedgehog, but instead of red highlights, they were orange; the monster had blue eyes and it had brown boots and gloves with orange gems as decorations on the seems. The last bit of detail it had was that it had a yellow mark from its left eye down to the neck; it had a patch of cobalt fur on the top of its chest and it was holding a white sword with a light blue blade.

Roxas looked at the card thinking of one thing, _'I've never seen this card, but... why does this card seem familiar to me? I'll find out about it later, right now it's time to trash this guy! Let's do this Tails!'_ Tails gave a wink in response and Roxas smiled at him; Roxas looked at the guard and said, "Looks like I'm gonna win this! I summon Tails to the field!" An orange fox with two tails appeared on the field; some of the girls that were watching the duel made an 'aww' noise when Tails was summoned.

******Tails – ATK 1000 DEF 300 LV4 Beast / Effect - WIND**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Tails; when you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If you Special Summoned from the Deck, this card cannot declare an attack.**

Jaden was awed at the monsters that Roxas was summoning; he never saw any of these 'Mobian' monsters in his life and he knew that this new friend of his was special. "These mobian monsters that Roxas has are so cool! Now I'm really pumped up to duel him!" Syrus nodded and he added, "I really like his new monster of his, what was his name again? Tails? He looks so cool!"

"Now here comes the interesting bit, since Tails has been successfully summoned, he gains a speed counter and now, I can remove that speed counter on him to summon any other mobian monster either from my hand deck or graveyard, to the field; so from my deck, I'm gonna summon my ace, Sonic the Hedgehog!" A blue blur came out from the deck and appeared onto the field, the blur faded out revealing a blue hedgehog.

******Sonic – ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Sonic; when you do, you can destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. If you destroy a Monster that has more ATK than Sonic, this card cannot declare an attack. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Sonic", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.**

"Sonic now gains two speed counters, but that's not all, I'm activating the spell card, Master Emerald!"

******Master Emerald - Normal Spell**

******You can activate one of the following effects:**

******- You can Special Summon "Knuckles" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.**

******- Equip this card to "Knuckles". "Knuckles" gains 800 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

******- You can add "Chaos Emeralds Collide" from your Deck to your hand.**

"With this, I can bring a certain mobian to the field, come on out Knuckles!" A glow brightened the card, but it faded away, showing a red echidna with spiked knuckles and yellow and green shoes; it hit his knuckles, ready to fight his next monster.

******Knuckles – ATK 1800 DEF 700 LV4 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase, this card has its original ATK and DEF halved. Once per turn, if a "Mobian" monster other than Knuckles would be attacked, you can remove 1 Speed Counter to switch the target to this card.**

Roxas looked at the last monster in his hand, which was the new card. _'Looks like it's time to summon you out...'_. "Since there's a mobian on the field, I can special summon this guy from my hand, come on out, Elemental Hero Mobian Scrap King!" A comet shot down from the sky and landed on the last available space from the monster card zone; the glow died down showing a black furred hedgehog with golden highlights with a sword in its right hand.

******Elemental Hero Mobian Scrap King – 1500 ATK 1000 DEF LV4 Warrior / Effect – WIND**

******This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you have a Mobian-Type monster on the field. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on this card, if you do, you can Special Summon 1 'Mobian' monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard that has a WIND Attribute. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the total number of 'Mobian' monsters x 400 (Not including this card).**

"Okay, here's the tricky part, he gains attack and defense for each mobian I have times 400! So his attack goes to 3100! But that's not all, I activate the field spell Mobius!" The whole field changed to an environment that Roxas has been living in; there were many green hills in the distance, but both duellists were standing in the middle of a road in a city.

******Mobius – Field**

******Increase the ATK and DEF of all 'Mobian' monsters by 300 points. Once per turn, you can give 1 "Mobian" monster on your side of the field Speed Counters for the amount of "Mobian" monsters on your side of the field.**

Everyone was admiring the scenery that has been played; but the guard was confused as to what was happening. "With Mobius, on the field, all my mobians gain 300 attack and defense points!"

******Sonic 2800 ATK 1800 DEF 2SC**

******Tails 1300 ATK 600 DEF 0SC**

******Silver 2300 ATK 3100 DEF 0SC**

******Knuckles 2100 ATK 1000 DEF 1SC**

"I'm switching Silver to attack mode and now, Knuckles, attack the Masked Dragon on the right!" Knuckles dashed his way towards the dragon and gave it a violent punch in the chest; it disappeared in a bunch of pieces. "Silver, attack the other Masked Dragon!" Silver hands glowed an aqua blue and it looked like it was suffering from the inside, therefore destroying it.

******Guard - 2200**

"Now it's time, Scrap King, attack Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon! Go Cosmic Slash!" The elemental hero dashed at full speed towards the dinosaur; once he got close, he slashed his sword at the dinosaur, giving a bright blue and white light.

Both the dinosaur and the hero both got destroyed in the clash; Roxas smiled and said, "And now that your field is empty, Sonic is gonna give you a direct attack! Sonic, attack him with your homing attack!" Sonic jumped high in the air and with his super speed; he launched his attack onto the guard, dropping his life points to 0.

******Guard – 0**

******Roxas – 4000**

* * *

Roxas punched his left arm high in the air and cheerfully said, "Yeah, that was sweet! That was a great duel, thanks a lot!" The guard stood up from that attack and said, "Well done Roxas, welcome to the academy". Roxas bowed at the guard and replied, "Thanks!"

Since that duel, Jaden had to duel for his academy entry; from what Roxas and Syrus were seeing, it looked quite unfair to Jaden. He was actually facing Dr. Vellian Crowler, Department Chair of Techniques at Duel Academy; so far Jaden has a monster called Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode and Dr. Crowler had Ancient Gear Golem on the field and was about to attack Avian. When Jaden started the duel by summoning Avian, Roxas looked at the new card he got during the duel; Roxas had another look at the card since he was curious about the card's name that had 'Elemental Hero' in it's name. This was when Roxas was very interested with what Jaden had in his deck.

* * *

******Elemental Hero Avian – 1000 ATK 1000 DEF LV3 – Warrior / Normal - WIND**

******Ancient Gear Golem – 3000 ATK 3000 DEF LV8 – Machine / Effect – EARTH**

******Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

"Golem attack! Mechanised Melee!" The metal golem punched Avian and smashed it to pieces; Roxas who was watching the duel, looked worried for Jaden. Roxas said out loud for Syrus and Bastion to hear, who was sitting in front of them. "This isn't good, because of his effect, the difference in damage is dealt to the life points, so Jaden is gonna be taking a big hit here".

******Jaden – 2000**

******Crowler – 3000**

Jaden was looking down from the attack, while Crowler laughed, but spoke up. "Don't feel bad, this is the top duelling school in the country! Some people aren't just-" But Dr. Crowler was interrupted by Jaden who was actually laughing; he raised his head and added, "Boy I really want to go into this school now! You really know your stuff teach!"

Crowler gasped at his remark, but started to tremble while thinking, _'Can't he take a hint? He will not be allowed to pass this exam and he won't certainly make a mockery of my deck!'_ Jaden smiled at him and thought, _'Just look at him tremble, he must really be impressed by me!'_ Jaden was about to draw his next card, but somehow like Roxas, he too heard a sound.

Jaden looked at his deck with surprise and thought, _'Huh? What was that?'_ Jaden drew his next card, it was an effect monster; it had lots of brown scruffy fur, it had oval yellow eyes with large black pupils. It had two paws and two feet, each with three nails; it also had a pair of small angel wings. As Jaden drew that monster card, Roxas too heard that sound; it was then that he realised that Jaden must have a duel spirit with him, he knows because half of Roxas' deck is all duel spirits. Jaden looked at the card curiously and he suddenly thought, _'Oh it's you!'_

******Flashback**

"_Sorry!" Jaden started to pick his cards up from the floor, when he bumped into someone; he was getting rid of some dirt from one of the cards and the man,who Jaden bumped into said, "You're a duellist, aren't you?"_

_Jaden turned around and answered, "Yep, I'm just going to try out at the academy". The man chuckled slightly and replied while reaching for his deck, "You don't say?" Jaden got up and laughed, he opened his eyes and saw the man face to face. "Hey, hey you're-" But the man interrupted him and held up a card._

"_Why don't you take this? Something just tells me that it belongs with you". Jaden looked astonished and the man gave Jaden the card kindly; Jaden gave a smile as he looked at the card and asked, "Wow, for real?" The man walked away before saying "Good luck". The man walked quite a distance, but Jaden shouted out, "Hey wait! Thank you, I'll make you proud!"_

_Jaden gave a small bow, even though the man had his back on him, but he turned slightly and gave a small smile and a thumbs up; the man continued on walking while Jaden looked at the card some more. Suddenly, a small noise was heard and Jaden looked around to find out where that sound had come from._

******Present**

To Jaden's eyes, the monster's wings glowed slightly; Jaden smiled at it and thought, _'You know, something is starting to tell me that too'_. Jaden had a look at it some more, he smiled at it and just noticed the monster's right eye winked at him; Jaden looked very happy and added thoughtfully, _'Um, alright, I'll take that as a sign to play ya, yeah defiantly!'_ "Okay I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode and I'll place one card face down! Not bad huh teach?"

******Winged Kuriboh – 300 ATK 200 DEF LV1 – Fairy / Effect – LIGHT**

******If this card on the field is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, any further Battle Damage you take this turn become 0.**

Roxas looked at the new monster with interest, he then thought, _'So this is the monster I keep hearing... Winged Kuriboh huh? Hey guys, did you hear him?'_ Sonic appeared beside him and added, _"I sure did but, it was just a noise to me, he didn't speak English!"_ Roxas smiled a little and answered, _'That's because not all duel spirits can talk, I think that the ones who can't talk like that Winged Kuriboh are special, no offence guys'_. Sonic smiled and replied, _"None taken"_.

******Crowler's Turn**

Crowler laughed and answered, "No not bad, but you must understand, I'm a master technician; a Kuriboh to me is really pedestrian, even one with wings you see, it's defense points are still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem, it's a text book mistake don't fell bad, now let's proceed..." Crowler drew his card from his duel vest and added, "With the legendary, Ancient Gear Golem! Attack that Kuriboh with Mechanised Melee!" Like it did with Avian, it punched Winged Kuriboh and turned it into bits; it glittered slightly in the air. _'Sorry Winged Kuriboh...'_

Crowler frowned at Jaden and said, "Check your gear, your life points haven't changed". Jaden gave a slight smile and answered, "My gear is fine, on the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take 0 damage". Everyone gasped at this effect except for Roxas; he knew a lesson from Yusei that even the weakest of cards can be strong.

Jaden smiled at Crowler and said, "You should be sorry that you attacked my Kuriboh 'cause you've just activated a trap card! One of my favourites too, Hero Signal!" A beam shot up from the roof, showing a black 'H'.

******Hero Signal – Normal Trap**

******When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Elemental HERO' monster from your hand or Deck.**

"And that brings out my second elemental hero, Burstinatrix!" A burst of flame appeared on Jaden's side of the field but then, a female dressed in a red costume came out from the flame.

******Elemental Hero Burstinatrix – 1200 ATK 800 DEF – Warrior / Normal - FIRE**

******Jaden's Turn**

"My turn!" Jaden drew his next card which seemed to look like a city; Jaden said to himself, "Alright Winged Kuriboh, this next one's gonna be for you... here goes nothing". He grabbed the card on the far left and said, "First off, I'm gonna bring back Avian to my hand with the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive and now I'm gonna summon him to the field!"

******The Warrior Returning Alive – Normal Spell**

******Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard, add that target to your hand.**

"Oh okay, another amateurism mistake, but this is good, this is good; now would anyone like to tell what he went wrong he-?" Jaden interrupted him and and added, "Actually I wasn't done yet, see, I know my two heroes aren't strong enough by themselves, but if I combine them, it's another story and I have just the card to unite them! Polymerization, join Avian and Burstinatrix"

Both of the heroes were mixed together, until it made a better hero; it was more muscular than the two heroes and it had a dragon glove on its right hand. "There he is! The Elemental Hero, Flame Wingman! I hope your gear golem is ready for a clash of the titans. Next I activate this, Skyscraper! Go!" The field changed into a city full of skyscrapers; Flame Wingman was on top of the tallest skyscraper.

******Skyscraper – Field Spell**

******When an 'Elemental Hero' monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.**

"Alright Flame Wingman, go show those heroics and attack that Ancient Gear Golem!" Wingman swooped down towards the golem; Crowler then said, "Fine with me, bring it on! This silly little Skyscraper field card hasn't lowered my golem's attack points by one point!" Wingman still made his way towards the golem; he landed beside the golem, but then went high above where the golem is. "You know what teach, you're right, this Skyscraper field hasn't lowered your golem's attack points what it's done is raise my elemental hero wingman by a total of 1000!"

Crowler shrieked and said, "Wait time out!" Jaden ignored him and said, "Go, Skydive Scorcher!"

******Elemental Hero Flame Wingman – 3100 ATK**

Flame Wingman's attack made a big explosion to the golem; all of the metal parts were falling on top of Crowler. "This can't be! He was my very best card!" Flame Wingman went beside Jaden and Jaden added, "And because of my Wingman's super power, the attack points of the golem are dealt straight to your life points, sweet huh?"

Ancient Gear Golem collapsed on top of Crowler, lowering his life points to 0. Jaden pointed to fingers at Crowler and said, "That's game! So I guess I passed the test huh, teach?" The field returned to its original state, replacing the field to what it used to be.

Roxas got up from seat and was clapping for Jaden; while clapping, he gave a smile to Jaden and thought, _'I think it's time I face Jaden... he has an amazing deck... a deck full of elemental heroes... I'll see you at the academy Jaden'_.

Jaden was waving at everyone in the stadium and he picked his Winged Kuriboh card; he smiled at it. "We're both in and from here on out, you and I, will be partners". Winged Kuriboh gave him a wink as a response.

**__****Geee... that was a long chapter! I hope everyone liked the duels and the new cards! Please review and fav this story!**

**__****See you soon – BlueYusei :D**


	3. Welcome to Duel Academy

_**Hi and here's another chapter of Roxas in GX! This is basically the second episode of GX but Jaden isn't duelling Chazz. You'll find out who duels who.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this and please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Welcome to Duel Academy**

It has been two days since the day of the Duel Entrance exams and all of the applicants that have passed the exams were on a helicopter ride to the island; Jaden was excited at first, but for most of the journey, he had been asleep. Most of the students were looking at the windows at the moment, while someone was speaking with a microphone.

"Attention new Duel Academy students, if you look outside your window, you'll see your new home away from home..." Everyone looked amazed as they looked down at the island below; the voice added, "Now, now I know you're excited but don't shove, quite a sight eh? Now then fasten your seatbelts to an upright position; we're going in for landing, next stop, Academy Island".

The voice buzzed off and everyone got their seat belts on quite quickly; Roxas already had his seat belt on most of the time and he hadn't taken his eyes of the window. Sonic was watching what was outside the window; Roxas smiled and thoughtfully said, _'Enjoying the view Sonic?'_ Sonic looked at Roxas with a smile and answered, _"This place looks amazing! I can't wait to see it close up!"_

Roxas smiled at Sonic and replied, _'Well get used to it Sonic, 'cause we're gonna be staying there for quite a while...'_ Roxas searched through his deck, trying to find the unknown card he used in the entrance exam; as he found the card he had a better look at it and Sonic also looked at the card curiously. _"Is that the card you used in the Entrance Exams?"_

Roxas nodded and added thoughtfully, _'Yeah, but what confuses me most is that I only just got this card during that duel... and not only that but... there was this voice that told me that the duel wasn't over and that's when this card appeared to me... just who was that voice?'_

* * *

**Two days ago...**

_'He's right... with the cards in my hand there's no way I can take him down... what am I gonna do now?' Roxas had his two fingers on the top of his deck, but suddenly, a voice spoke to him in his thoughts. 'Use the next card, it is the first step on winning this duel'. Roxas eyes widened at his deck and thought, 'Wait... who was that? That voice was somehow familiar, but where?' Roxas eyes changed from surprise to confusion, but he added thoughtfully, 'Oh well, let's hope this voice is right...'_

_Roxas drawn his next card dramatically, like a Destiny Draw; he turned it around slowly for only him to see it. It was a card called Sonic Dash Collect. Roxas smiled and announced, "I activate the spell Sonic Dash Collect!"_

_Sonic Dash Collect – Normal Spell_

_Remove 1 Speed Counter from a 'Mobian' monster. Draw two cards._

_"I'll remove a speed counter from Silver so that I can draw two cards". Roxas drew his two cards from his deck and the spell card he just activated exploded into pieces; the two cards Roxas drew were Tails and an unknown card he had never seen before, this was what made Roxas confused about the draw. 'Wait... I've never seen this card before... is this what the voice was telling me about?' The card was a effect monster card, it looked a bit like Shadow the Hedgehog, but instead of red highlights, they were orange; the monster had blue eyes and it had brown boots and gloves with orange gems as decorations on the seems. The last bit of detail it had was that it had a yellow mark from its left eye down to the neck; it had a patch of cobalt fur on the top of its chest and it was holding a white sword with a light blue blade._

_Roxas looked at the last monster in his hand, which was the new card. _'Looks like it's time to summon you out...'_. "Since there's a mobian on the field, I can special summon this guy from my hand, come on out, Elemental Hero Mobian Scrap King!" A comet shot down from the sky and landed on the last available space from the monster card zone; the glow died down showing a black furred hedgehog with golden highlights with a sword in its right hand._

* * *

**Present**

Roxas added thoughtfully, _'I guess I'll find out about you later'_. Roxas looked around him, to see most of the students in their seats with their seat belts fastened; Roxas continued to look out of the window, seeing what kind of place he was going to be staying in for the year or possibly two years at.

* * *

After a brief discussion with the Chancellor, Chancellor Sheppard, the students had their duel dorms assigned; Roxas, Jaden and Syrus were all in the Slifer Red Dorm. Jaden and Syrus were kneeling against one of the statues, looking at their devices.

"Well I don't know about you Sy, but it looks like I'm in the Slifer Red dorm". Syrus smiled and added, "That's cool, same as me!" At that point, Bastion was walking by them and Jaden asked, "Hey, you in red too?" Bastion looked at his clothes and answered, "Well let's see here, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, I don't think so".

Jaden was looking down and added, "Oh so that's why Sy and I are in red". Bastion face palmed and added, "Please tell me that you just figured it just now..." Jaden looked a bit angry at Bastion and said, "So what? Ever think I'm colour blind?" Bastion answered, "No actually I didn't, are you colour blind?"

Jaden's anger disappeared to laughter and replied, "Nope but I could have been! See you at the dorms!" Bastion replied, "I doubt that your dorm is over there". He then pointed to a lone building that was near the coast; both Jaden and Syrus ran on the path towards the red dorm.

* * *

While Jaden and Syrus were making their way towards the Slifer Red Dorm, Roxas was kneeling on the railing of the balcony of the dorm; he was staring at the sea, happy at the view. _'This view is amazing, don't you think guys?'_ Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were all watching with him and Tails answered, _"Yeah! I love this view!"_ Sonic nodded and added, _"Same here, already this looks like the beginning of a brilliant year!"_

But suddenly, he heard some footsteps going up the stairs; after the sound of footsteps, he heard a voice saying, "Hey, isn't that the guy we saw at the Entrance Exams?" Then another voice added, "Yeah, it's Roxas!" Roxas turned around curiously to find Jaden and Syrus, but in their Duel Academy uniforms (Roxas has his red jacket on to show that he's in Slifer Red).

Roxas said with a smile, "Oh it's you guys! It's great to see ya! Looks like your in Slifer Red too huh? Same here". Jaden smiled and added, "It's great to see you too! Your monsters were so cool!" Roxas added, "So were yours! That Flame Wingman card of yours were so cool! You even beat Ancient Gear Golem with it!"

"Hey, how about we have a duel? Since those exams, I've been itching to duel you!" Roxas smiled and said, "Sure why not? Let's have a duel here, the duel arenas will be packed by now, besides I kinda like this and I really don't wanna leave here". Jaden smiled and replied, "Yeah! Let's do it!"

Jaden and Roxas got into their positions and got their duel discs ready; their decks got shuffled automatically and once they drawn their five cards, they both said, "**Get your game on**!"

* * *

**Jaden – 4000**

**Roxas – 4000**

**(Playing "Hardball" from Tag Force 5 OST)**

Roxas smiled at Jaden and said, "You can go first Jaden". Jaden smiled and looked at his cards including the one he drawn from his deck; the far card on the right tilted slightly to the right and made a small noise. "Hey good to see you Winged Kuriboh, maybe I'll get to use you later, but for now..." He held up a spell card to show Roxas and said, "...I'll play Polymerization and fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to create Flame Wingman!"

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman – ATK 2100 DEF 1200 LV6 Warrior / Fusion / Effect – WIND**

"**Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental hero Burstinatrix"**

**Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.**

The two heroes that were in his hand flew up and were both swirled together; after the two heroes swirled up, a new hero that seemed familiar to Roxas appeared onto the field. "You remember him don't ya?" Roxas smiled and said, "Yeah, he's the coolest one I've seen!" Jaden smiled and replied, "Thanks! I'll also play Clayman in defense mode!" A warrior made out of stone started to punch up, but then kneeled down and covered most of its body.

**Elemental Hero Clayman – 800 ATK 2000 DEF LV4 Warrior / Normal - EARTH**

"All set now, it's your move now so, let's see what you got Roxas!"

**Roxas' Turn**

Roxas nodded and drew his card from his deck; his hand contained Master Emerald, Bonus Ring, Eggman Plan 4, Sonic and Team Dark's Team Attack. The card Roxas drew was the unknown card he used in his last duel; Roxas looked at the card as he heard a voice that was familiar to him.

_'That voice! Was that…?'_ He looked at the drawn card confused and it spoke, _"Yes.. I was the one who spoke to you before, we can talk later if this is a bad time"_. Roxas' confusion changed to a smile and replied thoughtfully, _'It's not really a bad time since we're duelling for fun, but let's talk later'_. Jaden was slightly confused as to why Roxas was taking his time with his move; he said out loud, "Did you pull a sweet card?"

Roxas smiled and said, "Yeah I did! Let's make this duel short, I summon out Elemental Hero Mobian Scrap King!" The black-furred mobian from the entrance exams appeared once more; it was holding the aqua blue sword in his right hand and was ready to battle.

**Elemental Hero Mobian Scrap King – 1500 ATK 1000 DEF LV4 Warrior / Effect – WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you have a Mobian-Type monster on the field. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on this card, if you do, you can Special Summon 1 'Mobian' monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard that has a WIND Attribute. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the total number of 'Mobian' monsters x 400 (Not including this card).**

"Like your Flame Wingman Jaden, I have a card of my own that I like playing with! Thanks to Scrap King's summon, he gains a speed counter and now by removing that counter, I can summon a mobian that has a wind attribute…" A card came out of Roxas' deck automatically and he flipped the card for Jaden to see. "… and I think I choose one of my favourites, Tails!" The two tailed orange fox appeared to the field using his two tails as propellers.

**Tails – ATK 1000 DEF 300 LV4 Beast / Effect - WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Tails; when you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If you Special Summoned from the Deck, this card cannot declare an attack.**

"Like all my mobian pals, each of them gain speed counters every time they're summoned and removing Tails' only speed counter, I can summon Sonic from my hand! Say hello to the hero of Mobius!" The Sonic card Roxas had in his hand vanished with a glow and the blue blur appeared with a spin dash.

**Sonic – ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Sonic; when you do, you can destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. If you destroy a Monster that has more ATK than Sonic, this card cannot declare an attack. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Sonic", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.**

**Scrap King – 2300 ATK**

"Next, I play the spell, Master Emerald!" Behind Roxas was a giant emerald gem that was glowing bright.

**Master Emerald - Normal Spell**

**You can activate one of the following effects:**

**- You can Special Summon "Knuckles" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.**

**- Equip this card to "Knuckles". "Knuckles" gains 800 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

**- You can add "Chaos Emeralds Collide" from your Deck to your hand.**

"With this, I can activate one of the three effects it has, so I activate its third effect which lets me add a particular spell straight to my hand!" Like with Tails' effect, a card came out of Roxas' deck and he showed it to Jaden. "It's the spell card, Chaos Emeralds Collide! This is basically a Polymerization card and fusion material in one! How cool is that?"

Jaden's eyes widened in surprise, but he was wide-eyed at the mobians Roxas had summoned. "All of them are cool! These mobians of yours are so awesome!" Roxas smiled and thought to himself, _'Jaden kinda reminds me of Leo...always full of energy and has a passion for duelling'_.

"Get ready Jaden, 'cause I'm gonna fuse the chaos emeralds with Sonic!" Seven different coloured emeralds swirled around Sonic, one red, one cyan, one yellow, one green, one white, one dark blue and one purple; the emeralds gradually started to speed up and Sonic closed his eyes, concentrating on the emerald's power. Then suddenly, a white flash blinded both Jaden and Roxas for a second, but once the light died down, Jaden was surprised to see Sonic had looked completely different. Instead of the cobalt fur he had before, it was glowing gold, his eyes have turned crimson and his quills went up a bit.

**Super Sonic – ATK 3800 DEF 3000 LV10 – Fusion / Beast - LIGHT**

**"Sonic" + "Chaos Emeralds Collide"**

**You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of an opponent's Spell Card, Trap Card or Effect Monster's effect and destroy all cards your opponent controls. Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. Also, if the negated effect can be activated, you can activate it once as this card's effect. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Sonic" from your Graveyard.**

"Jaden meet Super Sonic! He's got some cool abilities, but I'm gonna go all battle with him instead! Super Sonic, attack Flame Wingman with Chaos Strike!" Super Sonic flew up high in the air; Sonic glowed a little bit and once he was high enough, he shot towards Flame Wingman like a comet smashing his Wingman to pieces.

**Jaden – 2300**

"Now Scrap King, attack Clayman with Cosmic Slash!" Scrap King used his sword to slice Clayman; however, Jaden didn't lose life points for that attack. "Now for my last attack, Tails attack Jaden directly!" Tails flew towards Jaden with his tails and he punched Jaden's body.

**Jaden – 1300**

"I'll think I'll end my turn like this". Suddenly, Sonic's golden glow died down leaving Sonic in his original state, but he looked exhausted as he was put in defense mode; Jaden looked confused and asked, "What just happened? Why is Sonic back on the field but in defense mode?" Roxas smiled and answered, "I'm glad you asked that Jaden, you see...Super sonic can only last one turn, but Super Sonic goes back to my extra deck and Sonic comes back but with zero attack points until my next turn". Roxas took another deep breath and added, "It's your move now".

**Jaden's Turn**

Jaden jumped for joy and said happily, "Oh man! This is such a hard duel, but these mobians are so cool! My turn, draw!" Jaden drew his card and announced, "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" The small duel monster made its noise, the exact one Roxas heard when he used it in the entrance exams.

******Winged Kuriboh – 300 ATK 200 DEF LV1 – Fairy / Effect – LIGHT**

******If this card on the field is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, any further Battle Damage you take this turn become 0.**

"So this is Winged Kuriboh? It's nice to see him with my very own eyes". Jaden smiled and added, "I place one card face down and that will do for now, it's your turn Roxas".

******Roxas' Turn**

Roxas drew his next card, it was the card, Sonic Dash Collect; but Roxas had no use of the card since he knew he was going to win the duel. "Sorry Jaden but this match is mine! I'll switch Sonic to attack mode and I'll use his ability! By removing one of his speed counters, he can destroy one of your cards, so sorry about this, but Winged Kuriboh is going down! Go get 'em Sonic!" Sonic spin jumped in the air and launched himself towards Winged Kuriboh; it made a noise before it got destroyed.

"Now that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed by a card effect, you still take some damage; so, Scrap King, attack directly and end this duel!" Like what he did with Clayman, Scrap King slashed at Jaden's body lowering his down to 0.

******Jaden – 0**

******Roxas – 4000**

* * *

Syrus gasped from Jaden's defeat, he came rushing up to him to comfort him; but what Syrus saw next was quite surprising to him. Jaden was kneeling down from his defeat, but he looked up at Roxas and said, "That was an awesome duel Roxas, we'll duel again some time". Roxas gave him a thumbs up and replied, "Anytime Jaden! Just wanted to know, what was your face down card?" Jaden took out the card from his duel disc and showed it to Roxas; it was a trap card called Mirror Gate

Roxas smiled, but suggested, "If you had an elemental hero on the field, that card would have been a game turner, especially if I attacked your hero with Sonic, Sonic will be working for you instead". Jaden replied back, "I did have Sparkman in my hand, but even if I used Mirror Gate, I would have been wide open for an attack, so you would have won anyway".

Roxas smiled and said, "It doesn't matter, what's important is that we both had fun, right?" Jaden nodded and said, "Yeah, let's go and have our fancy welcome dinner!"

* * *

**__****I hope everyone likes the duel against Jaden and Roxas; I felt like I rushed this but please review! See you soon ;)**

**__****BlueYusei :D**


	4. First Obelisk Battle

_**Hi everyone! I know it's been ages since I've done a chapter for Roxas in GX, but as promised, I've done one. I had to finish the Legend of Signers story since a the time, it was close to finishing.**_

_**But anyway, this is based on the dubbed second episode and it continues on from Roxas and Jaden's duel in the previous chapter. **_

_**Please enjoy and review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – First Obelisk Battle**

It has been 20 minutes since Roxas and Jaden had their duel at the Slifer Red Dorm and so far, they have had some encounters with other students; first of, when Roxas, Jaden and Syrus had a look at their room, Jaden wanted to lighten up the room by opening the curtains, but heard someone say that they were 'closed for a reason'. It was a chubby guy with black hair and he has a white shirt with red seammings and red buttons, his name was Chumley.

Chumley was explaining how the dorm system works, saying that the Academy was split into three dorms, Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red. He explained that the Obelisk Blue Dorm is reserved for "elite" students who do very well on their entrance exams and have inside connections, while the Ra Yellow dorm is the middle-ground, housing students with successful exams. Finally, the Slifer Red dorm is where new students are placed that the Academy feels have little potential. After meeting Chumley, Syrus was feeling a little down being in the underdog dorm out of the whole academy, but as a best friend, Jaden cheered him up by saying 'red is a sweet colour'.

Jaden wanted to explore the main building, using his 'sixth sense of duelling', he found an enormous arena that even Roxas and Syrus awed at; Jaden thought about duelling there, but two students in blue said that it was only reserved for Obelisks. One of the students recognised Jaden as the one who beat Crowler in the Entrance Exams and called out someone who had spiky hair. His name was Chazz Princeton.

Chazz thought that that duel between Jaden and Crowler was either just luck or a fluke, so Jaden was about to duel him, but it got interrupted by another Obelisk student. It was a female student named Alexis Rhodes; she reminded Chazz about the Obelisk Welcoming dinner and that left the Slifer Reds to their Slifer Welcoming dinner.

* * *

Due to the Dorm system, the food and drink from the Obelisk and Ra dorms were quite fancy, however, in the Slifer Red dorm, their fancy welcome dinner looked a lot smaller compared to the Obelisk and Ra dorm dinners. The Slifer Red dinners consisted of a couple of fried shrimp, vegetables and lots of sauces.

One of the students was saying as he got his dinner, "This is our fancy welcome dinner?!" Another student looked at the opposite side of the hall and added, "Forget that! Check out our Headmaster! It's a cat!" Indeed, like the student said, a big cat was yawning and was about to go sleep; but something behind it moved, it was a beady curtain and out it came a Asian man in his late 40s or 50s.

The Asian man waved his right hand at the students and greeted them. "Hello there children, I'm Professor Banner, now before we eat, I like you all to tell us something about yourselves-" But Professor Banner got interrupted by Jaden shouting out, "Man! This is great!" Roxas face-palmed at Jaden's comment with Syrus said, "We're supposed to say something about ourselves". Jaden replied, "How about this? I'm starving!" Syrus added in a nervous tone, "He's walking over to us, I mean it, Jaden he's walking.."

A shadow cast over the three Slifer students, as Professor Banner was very close to them; the three Slifer students look up at the Headmaster, as he smiled and said, "Well, since no one feels like talking, let's just eat!" Jaden smiled and continued eating the fried shrimp; Syrus breathed a sign of relief and Roxas looked at the both of them and started to eat his dinner. From Roxas' opinion, the dinner was actually quite tasty then it looks; Roxas looked to his right to see Syrus picking at his food, unsure on what it would taste like. Roxas smiled at him and said, "It's tastes better then it looks, honestly".

* * *

After a big feast, Roxas, Jaden and Syrus went back to their room, where they met Chumley; Jaden was sitting against the wall patting his belly. "I'm stuffed! I'm telling ya, Professor Banner sure can cook, wow". Roxas was sitting at the desk chair, looking at Syrus, who was pouring boiling water into four individual mugs. "Yeah and he seems like a pretty nice guy".

Syrus walked up to Jaden with a tray and Jaden grabbed one of the mugs; Syrus offered a mug to Roxas, but he politely declines. "No thanks, I'm not much of a hot drink person". Syrus didn't mind this and asked Chumley, who was still in his bed the last time they saw him. "Hey Chumley, do you want some tea?" Chumley answered, "Did I say I was thirsty?!" Jaden looked at Chumley and replied, "Hey! He only asked if you wanted some tea, you don't have to snap at him". Syrus just sighed and added, "That's okay Jaden, I'm used to it".

Suddenly, a noise came from a device that was on Jaden's belt; Jaden picked up the device, which was a PDA that each student obtained. It was showing a message of a Obelisk Blue student that they met before, it was Chazz.

"_Hey Slifer slacker, at midnight it's on, oh and why don't we make it interesting, whoever wins gets the other guy's best card"_.

The PDA went to its home page and Jaden smiled, knowing what to do. "Sweet, looks like I get to duel in the arena after all". Chumley turned slightly and added, "If that's Chazz you're duelling, all you got is trouble".

* * *

It was 11:50 and the three Slifers were about to enter the arena; Syrus was a little unsure about this situation and he was trying to back him out of this. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea Jaden". Jaden added in, "Good or bad, if someone challenges you to a duel you gotta step up, there's no choice". Roxas nodded, agreeing with what Jaden had to say; as Jaden reached the arena, Chazz was waiting with his arms crossed and the other two Obelisk blue students, that the three Slifers saw before, were standing next to him.

Chazz smiled, "Well, well, he shows". Jaden smiled and added, "You better believe it, there was no way I was missing this". Jaden walked up to the arena and each of them was about to get their decks ready for duelling, Chazz spoke up. "Time to see if your victory from was a fluke or a fact". Jaden added, "Yeah and we're gonna learn something too, like which one of us is really the King of Games". Chazz replied back, "Yeah, yeah, just make sure you've got your best card ready to hand in".

* * *

**Jaden – 4000**

**Chazz - 4000**

Jaden replied, "You too, now game on!" Both duellists got their duel discs ready and each one gave out a small glow of light, giving the indication that they activated. "DUEL!" Chazz drew his card and said, "Alright slacker..." Chazz looked at his hand which contained, Mefist the Infernal General, Call of the Haunted, Pandemonium Watchbear, Helpoemer, Reborn Zombie and his drawn card was Chthonian Polymer. He grabbed a card and said, "...For my first move, I summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode!"

**Reborn Zombie – ATK 1000 DEF 1600 LV4 - Zombie / Effect – DARK**

**While you have no cards in your hand and this card is in Attack Position, it cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)**

"And I'll place one card face down". He placed Chthonian Polymer face down with Reborn Zombie and Jaden said out loud, "Well that's one way to start a duel, but I'm gonna go a little bigger".

**Jaden's Turn**

Jaden looked at his hand which contained, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Clayman, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Polymerization, Winged Kuriboh and the card he drew was Elemental Hero Avian. His Winged Kuriboh leaned to the right a little and made his noise he made back at the Entrance Exam; Jaden smiled at him and said, "Hey good to see you Winged Kuriboh, maybe I'll use you later, but for now..." Jaden picked Polymerization from his hand and two other monsters. "...I'll play Polymerization and fuse Avion and Burstinatrix to create Flame Wingman!"

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman – ATK 2100 DEF 1200 LV6 – Warrior / Fusion / Effect – WIND**

"**Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.**

Jaden showed Chazz the fusion card and said, "I told you I start big, didn't I?" Chazz replied, "I was hoping you do that.." Jaden looked confused at Chazz. "...because that face down I placed was a trap slacker, that you set off! Chthonian Polymer do your stuff!" The trap card revealed itself and it was glowing dark pink.

**Chthonian Polymer – Normal Trap**

**You can only activate this card when your opponent Fusion Summons a Fusion Monster. Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to take control of that Fusion Monster.**

Syrus was confused and said, "What's Chthonian Polymer- stuff?" A voice spoke behind Syrus and Roxas. "I had a feeling I find you guys here". Both Syrus and Roxas turned to see Alexis walking next to them; Roxas answered Syrus' question for him. "That's a nasty trap, by sacrificing one of your own monsters, you can take control of an opponent's fusion monster, looks like Jaden is in trouble".

Chazz spoke up after Roxas' explanation. "I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Wingman!" Chazz's monster was blown into pieces and a beam came out from the trap card, taking Flame Wingman with it; after the beam took Flame Wingman, it appeared on Chazz's side but glowing purple. "You're so predicable Jaden, you wouldn't stop talking about that Wingman in the exam, so I knew you use him soon".

Jaden relaxed a bit and added, "Still, since that Wingman was a special summon, that means I'm allowed to summon another monster during my turn". Jaden looked at his hand and added in his mind, _'Not that anything in my hand is any match for the Wingman'_. Chazz grinned at Jaden and thought, _'Go on you Slifer slacker, play another monster, after all, I haven't forgot about the Wingman's super power'_.

Jaden got a card from his hand and announced, "Alright, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" A bulgy warrior made out of rocks punched up in the air, but it then kneeled down in defense. "There, all set".

**Elemental Hero Clayman – ATK 800 DEF 2000 LV4 – Warrior / Normal - EARTH**

**Chazz's Turn**

Chazz drew his card and added, "Yeah, set up to get knocked down, rise Chthonian Soldier!"

**Chthonian Soldier – ATK 1200 DEF 1400 LV4 – Warrior / Effect – DARK**

**When this card is destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, the Battle Damage you took from this battle is also inflicted to your opponent.**

"Now Flame Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!" Like what Wingman did with Ancient Gear Golem, he dived right through Clayman, smashing it into pieces. Jaden covered his eyes from the blow and Chazz shouted out, "And now thanks to Wingman's super power, your life points take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points". Like Chazz said, Flame Wingman went close to Jaden and shot flames onto Jaden, lowering his life points.

**Jaden – 3200**

"But don't think for one second that I'm done yet slacker! Chthonian Soldier attack, Windstorm Slash!" The sword the soldier was holding slashed right through Jaden's chest, lowering the life points.

**Jaden – 2000**

"Are you starting to know your place here at the Academy yet? Maybe you were somebody back at home, but here in the big leagues, you're nothing but a pathetic little amateur! Slifer slime! I'll end my turn with a face down card, go ahead slacker!"

**Jaden's Turn**

Jaden looked like he was crying on the other end, with Chazz sarcastically saying, "Oh what's wrong baby? Are you crying?" But what Chazz heard from Jaden surprised him, instead of cries of sadness, it suddenly changed to laughter; Jaden faced Chazz with a smile, saying, "This is too fun! Just what I came for! Man, I mean the trash-talking, the action, it's also great!" All Chazz said in return was "What the?" Jaden got a card from his hand and announced, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

**Elemental Hero Sparkman – ATK 1600 DEF 1400 LV4 – Warrior / Normal – LIGHT**

"Alright Sparkman, now! Attack with Static Shockwave!" Out of one of Sparkman's palms comes out lots of electricity that shocked Chthonian Soldier to bits; but something unexpected happened, a sword that the soldier had, hovered up from the explosion and hit Jaden's chest straight on.

**Jaden – 1600**

"Still think it's great slacker? Because when Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you receive the same amount of damage to your life points as I did. Difference is you hardly have any to spare! It's just a matter of time slacker, your best card is about to be all mine!"

Jaden slides a card in a hollow slot and says, "This isn't over yet, I throw down a face down!"

**Chazz's Turn**

"Play what you like, my next attack will finish off your life points!" Chazz drew his card and added, "And that attack is coming right now! Go Flame Wingman!" Flame wingman was about to attack Jaden, but Jaden declared, "Not so fast! That was a trap card I just threw!" The trap card revealed itself and Syrus knew what it was. "It's Mirror Gate!" And Alexis added, "Then Jaden is still in this duel after all, Mirror Gate makes two monsters in a battle switch which side there on, so now that Wingman is back with Jaden".

**Mirror Gate – Normal Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack targeting a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster you control: Switch control of the opponent's attacking monster with the targeted monster you control, then calculate damage. Control of both monsters switches back during the End Phase.**

Both Sparkman and Wingman were fighting in a clash, but Wingman won the fight and Chazz was going to lose a lot of life points. "Just like you told me a while ago, don't forget my Wingman's super power, you take damage equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster!"

**Chazz – 1500**

Syrus and Alexis were cheering for Jaden on that move with Alexis saying "Nice moves Jaden!" But Chazz added, "More like lucky moves if you ask me you Slifer school scum!" Chazz picked a card and announced, "Alright, I activate Chthonian Blast!"

**Chthonian Blast – Normal Spell**

**Activate only when a face-up monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Destroy 1 face-up monster on the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of its ATK.**

"Now, since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to half of its attack points".

**Jaden – 550**

Chazz pointed to his face down and added, "Now I activate the trap card, Call of the Haunted! It lets me select one monster card from my graveyard and summon it back to the field in attack mode..."

**Call of the Haunted – Continuous Trap**

**Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

"...Rise Efernal Warrior! But he won't be staying on the field for long, because I'm going to sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Infernal General!"

**Mefist the Infernal General – ATK 1800 DEF 1700 LV5 – Fiend / Effect – DARK**

**When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, discard 1 card randomly from your opponent's hand.**

**Jaden's Turn**

Jaden continues to smile at Chazz and he commented, "Not bad". Chazz replied, "Not bad? You're something else slacker, you know that? Acting all confident, but your lousy monsters won't get you out of this jam".

A noise that only Jaden and Roxas can hear, was called out from Jaden's hand and as Jaden looked at it, he said, "I know he's wrong Kuriboh..." Kuriboh made a wink and noise as a response and Jaden added, "...Because Chazz doesn't know that my monsters and I, we have..a bond" Jaden drew his next card and thought with a smile, _'Speaking of...'_

* * *

But Alexis interrupted the two duellists by shouting out, "Uh, guys! We've got company, Campus Security, if they find us all in here, we'll get seriously busted". Both Syrus and Roxas widened their eyes at Alexis, while Jaden and Chazz's duel faded out from the arena; Jaden looked confused at Alexis and asked, "Why? I mean we're all students here".

Alexis showed them some sort of pass and explained, "The rules say no off hour arena duels and Chazz knows that, but let me guess, he didn't tell you". One of the Obelisk blue students called out to Chazz, "C'mon let's go!" Chazz was about to leave, but said to Jaden, "Well, well slacker, looks like you lucked out this time". Jaden looked confused at Chazz and replied, "What are you talking about? The match isn't over". Chazz answered, "Yeah it is, I've seen what I came here to see, you're a sorry duellist, you beating was just a fluke".

Roxas said behind him, "Jaden I hate to break it to you, but we've got to get out of here, now!" Jaden was getting stubborn and he said to himself, "This stinks! I had this guy on the ropes!" Roxas sighed and said to Alexis, "if you know a quick way out, that would be great". Alexis nodded and she headed to a hidden hole for them to escape; about two minutes later, three guys in slate coloured suits walked into the arena, finding no-one in sight.

* * *

The place Alexis found seem to lead them to the front of the Academy; Syrus was pushing Jaden away from the arena with Alexis saying, "You certainly are stubborn Jaden". Jaden answered for her, "Only about my duelling". Roxas laughed a bit and replied to Alexis with a smile, "Thanks for showing us the way out". Alexis looked back at the three Slifers and said, "Sure, I'm sorry that you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz".

Jaden smiled and added, "It's okay, I know just how it would have ended anyway". Alexis looked confused and replied, "Really? No offensive, but from my point of view, it looked like it could have gone either way between you and Chazz when you guys stopped". Jaden explained, "No way, not after I drew this!" The card Jaden mentioned was turned over and it was the Spell Card, Monster Reborn.

Roxas smiled and he knew what Jaden meant, with Monster Reborn, he could bring back Flame Wingman and attack his Mefist, then with Wingman's ability, it would have taken the rest of Chazz's life points. Jaden smirked and said, "See ya" He started to walk his way back to the dorm with Roxas following him and Syrus was catching up behind him saying, "Hey! Wait up!"

Alexis looked at the three Slifers with a smile and a thought. _'This is going to be one interesting year...'_

* * *

_**Well, what do you think? Please review, the more the better!**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_

_**Advocate from the Ministry of Joy :)**_


End file.
